1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink onto a medium.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of structure for fixing a cartridge that contains ink such as ink have been proposed. For example, the following structure is disclosed in JP-A-2007-062189. Two connection portions are provided on a cartridge. An ink taking-out opening and an ink filling opening are formed separately in each of the two connection portions. When the cartridge is attached to a cartridge attachment unit, the ink taking-out opening is connected to a flow passage through which ink is supplied to an ink-ejecting head, and the ink filling opening is connected to a flow passage toward a replenishment tank.
When plural flow-passage openings connected to respective different flow passages are formed in a cartridge as in the ink taking-out opening and the ink filling opening of JP-A-2007-062189, if these openings are formed in each of plural connection portions separately for connection to the corresponding flow passage of a cartridge attachment unit separately, the positioning of each of these connection portions in relation to the corresponding flow passage of the cartridge attachment unit is necessary, resulting in a complex connection portion structure.